The Tale of the God of the Underworld and the Flower Maiden
by Too Young to Feel This Tired
Summary: 'Why did you save me' she asked not looking at him but keeping her eyes on her hands as they started to wrap the stems around each other to make a wreath. Save me as if this was a rescue and not a kidnapping. But it was in a way, wasn't it?


**Title: The Tale of the God of the Underworld and the Flower Maiden**

**Summary: **'Why did you save me?' she asked not looking at him but keeping her eyes on her hands as they started to wrap the stems around each other to make a wreath. _Save me_ as if this was a rescue and not a _kidnapping_. But it was in a way, wasn't it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TUA**

* * *

He spotted her on the field of _Enna_ surrounded by _Oceanids_ and other nymphs, Athena and Artemis. No one seemed to be paying much mind to her as she walked through the fields while looking around her hands touching the flowers and grass as she passed. Her mother was nowhere near sight, but it was harvest season so she was probably occupied elsewhere.

She wasn't much different from others of her kind. She was tiny almost a child more than a woman, with soft brown hair as the earth between her bare feet.

She smiled once when one of the nymphs called her name. The smile carried the same warm as the sun in spring.

He waited until she wandered off from the others before he approached her.

He found her standing by the yellow flower of narcissus all alone, her eyes a bit lost perhaps in the beauty of the flower or maybe in something else completely.

She heard him approach and but when she looked up she held no fear behind her brown eyes only curiosity and something he did not fully understand. Has she been expecting him? No, such a strange thought. She could not have even guessed his intentions based on their brief meeting before. Surely, she must have just been a bit strange.

It would have been simple to just grab her and throw her over his shoulders and to his chariot. He would have been quick none of her companions would notice or hear her. Instead, he offered her his hand. His decision surprised him probably more than her but seeing her all small and defenseless in front of him caused this urge inside him to be gentle with her as if she was a delicate flower.

Her eyes were almost identical to the color of the earth from which all life grew from, looked at the offered hand for the shortest of the moments before her own tiny palm pressed against his. It would be easy to lose her hand in his own as he let his fingers lock hers inside.

She could have screamed. She could have cried. Someone would have surely heard her, one of the nymphs, one of the goddesses maybe even Zeus. Someone would have heard her if she put on a fight, instead, she silently took his hand accepting it, and the possibility to leave wherever he wanted to take her. Going freely with her _abductor_.

It was time.

He whistled and the ground below them split revealing his chariot and horses ready to take them to the underworld. They were there ready and waiting to take him to his kingdom for he was the king of the underworld and the god of the dead, the one who defeated of the Titans, the oldest son who was named the fifth, and now the _abductor_ of a flower maiden. He was Hades named Hades by his mother, Rhea, and Five by his father, Cronus, and he was taking Vanya, daughter of Demeter, goddess of harvest with him to the underworld.

* * *

Once they were there Five let the horses free so they could run through the fields and only to return when needed.

As they got close to the river, Charon had brought new souls to enter through the gate for their trials. The dark figure looked at the maiden with impossible to mask surprise before he turned to his god.

He wouldn't dare to comment on his god's decision, but the silent question was almost shouting at him demanding for some answer.

Five looked around before he called out with a voice which was heard through the entire underworld, to every guard, servant, every soul, and every being, _**'From now on this maiden is my guest here. She shall not be harmed and shall be taken care of and treated the same way as if she was me.'**_

If it was not enough for one of his most trusted servants Charon did not dare to say, he simply allowed both of them to cross the river probably acting on his best behavior as he purposely stayed silent in front of the pure maiden.

As Five helped her to the small boat, she offered him the first smile of gratitude since he met her. Despite knowing the consequences of what it would mean to _kidnap_ her, the moment her smile reached something inside him was the first time he felt a certain worry about how this all might end. Something inside him told him it wouldn't be to his likely as he tried to shake the strange warm she brought into him away before they reached the gate to the underworld, his home.

* * *

At the beginning of Vanya's _imprisonment_ in the underworld, he decided to introduce her to his kingdom showing her all the rivers and fields, his castle, the trail room, he even let Charon take her across the rivers. He showed her all gardens and mountains, let her meet all of his servants and guards until the very last one.

As he spotted the spark in her eyes while she was looking at the gate he motioned for her to come as he walked straight to his three-headed most trusted guardian.

She stood not far behind him but still keeping her distance and him between her and the three-headed Cerberus.

He waved for her to come closer and after a little bit of hesitation, she stopped in front of him.

'Does he bite, my lord?' asked Vanya her hand surprisingly steady as she raised it for the three heads to sniff.

'Only those who wish me or my kingdom harm. You are my guest therefore also anyone who wishes you harm,' he spoke before he nodded at the dog and the creature started to lick her hand happy at the attention of the maiden.

Vanya giggled melodically before she turned around to him. Her smile was enough to warm the entire underworld with how bright it shined.

In a momentary weakness, he allowed himself to pat the back of her head. She was still ridiculously short like a child, but with time he was growing used to it finding some amusement in her attempts to reach or climb higher trees. He grew fond of how short she looked, compared to him or any one of his servants or guards.

It took very little time for the god of the underworld to realize that the maiden was truly a child of spring and light and laughter. Since her _abduction_, she could be seen or heard running around barefoot through the fields of the underworld as if she was on earth without a single care in the world.

The guards, servants, and souls were getting used to her presence even if it was from time to time still impossible to comprehend the fact that someone so full of life as the flower maiden was in a place like this. And that she was so happy to be there.

Five envied the girl her youth as she rode the horses or walked around the fields waving at him whenever she caught him looking at her from the castle. Her joy never seemed to leave her when she was outside talking barefoot in the grass even if it was the underworld.

He couldn't recall the last time he himself felt as young as Vanya not being weighted down by years of living, fighting, and seeing what he saw. It was proving to be all too much at times to ever feel a glimpse of happiness when all you could see in front of your eyes were years of violence and loneliness.

'My lord,' she said as she rushed to his side. What magical object was giving her so much energy stayed a mystery to him even until this day.

'My lady,' he said as she suddenly grabbed his hand which didn't surprise him as much as it used to now, 'you must race with me. The guards are all too easy to beat.' He should have gotten used to it by now. Growing up with nymphs must have made her seem natural to touch others. During the first time she came, he felt strange every time she took his hand in order to tell or show him something. He didn't understand how she could be so careless with her touches. But as her soft hand took his, her eyes sparkling, he was growing very fond of it and liked her touches dearly even if he would not allow himself to tell her.

'Impossible. The best of the underworld are being beaten by a flower maiden? Outrages,' he said looking at her, but his words held no anger only amusement.

She pulled on a face of fake offense looking stubborn, 'Do not make fun of me.'

Five watched her for a moment before he agreed. To humor her and himself.

And time passed and soon he has grown familiar with having her around running like a curious little creature who took in everything around her and made it lighter and brighter. Everything she touched or everywhere she went, she filled it with something he never knew or if he did he couldn't remember laughter.

Yes, her laughter echoing through the underworld, the realm of the dead where no one should be laughing or experiencing joy. Yet she laughed.

'Is that a smile?' she asked him one day as he was laying in the grass with her next to him. Cerberus running around before he grew tired and sat down as well behind them all three heads had their tongue out panting.

With time he stopped wishing to fight it or push it down, just allowed himself to enjoy the moments he had with her however brief they might end up being. He felt he was getting younger with her presence in his kingdom. A foolish old god he was if he was getting smitten by such a young maiden. Her kind deserved to be with someone young and at the beginning of their journey carrying the same bright curiosity behind their eyes as she lightened in their souls as she did. Not someone as old as him who seen and experienced too much already growing bitter and lonely with every passing time.

'No, of course, not my lady. The god of the underworld does not smile,' he said, but it was as if his own lips decided to betray him because they were pulled upwards and wouldn't fall down no matter how hard he tried to push them.

She sat up looking down at him biting her lower lip in concentration before she asked, 'May I feel it?'

'Feel what?' he asked dumbfounded.

'Your smile,' said Vanya titling her head like little a bird.

Five found himself nodding as he felt that at that moment until his very last there would be nothing he could deny her.

Her fingers felt even more tender than usual as she let them run against his lips, his smile before she put her hand back on the grass below them.

Neither of them spoke afterward until it was time to return to their chambers for some rest, but Five felt at that moment, there wasn't anything that needed to be said. So they remained there on the grass looking at one another both smiling with the touch of Vanya's fingers still present against his lips.

_Bitter and lonely old god_

_but not with her._

* * *

One day when her tiny hand took the pomegranate from the bowl, he was tempted. He was tempted like never before in his ageless life to be selfish. And yet it was in that moment as the fruit was a breath away from her lips he chose not to be selfish, for her sake.

His hand gripped her wrist as her mouth opened her teeth ready to sink into the delicious fruit.

Her earth eyes watched him confused with the lock to her _imprisonment_ here left right in front of her lips as he spoke.

'If you eat anything from the underworld you will be forced to stay here forever,' he explained his eyes never leaving hers.

Silence fell upon them. Her eyes were shining with something he didn't see before. He had hope. The smallest of the hopes which could barely be larger than a teardrop, that perhaps she would still take the bite and seal her fate. She would still accept it and decide to stay here with him at her own free will forever. He had hope, but he was no fool, he knew fates were rarely kind in such way.

She blinked and the spell was gone.

He let go of her wrist, and she very slowly lowered the pomegranate away from her mouth before she returned it to the bowl with a look of absolute despair, the kind he only ever saw once on her face.

'I'm sorry,' she said before she took his hand trying to cover it with her small one. She didn't have to apologize. There was nothing to apologize. How could he have expected anything from her? She was the daughter of the earth, and of light, and of spring. The underworld could never be her home. She had her mother and a duty to the world. He was just being delusional.

Perhaps he was a fool indeed.

He offered to show her the trees on the bridge of _the Mourning Fields_ where souls who wasted their lives with unrequited love were sent. The irony was not lost to both of them.

* * *

Some time went by and Vanya expressed interested in witnessing a trail of souls. The judges paid her little to no mind as she set down on the arm of his throne as close to him as possible, interest and curiosity radiating from her focused face as she watched the trails.

Some souls went to _the_ _Fields of Asphodel_, one into_ the Mourning Fields_, many to _Tartarus_.

She patiently listened by his side to the judges, the souls and him when he said the verdict. It wasn't until a soul of a man who murdered the rapists of his sister came.

He visibly felt the maiden of spring shiver by his side.

When he looked down at her, her eyes were distant and pained as they were that time on the _Olympus_ when he first spotted her trying so desperately to get away from the attention of Zeus.

His hand found her back, and he said his verdict moving to the next soul.

He knew it was little comfort, but as she leaned back against his large palm on her back he understood it was enough for her, and he generously let his hand there the whole time feeling pleased with himself that he managed to give her at least this even if he knew it wasn't enough.

'Do you wish for a walk, my lady?' he asked her in a hushed voice, and she nodded even if just barely after the final soul of the day.

* * *

Five walked her to _the Isle of Blessed_. The most beautiful of all the places in the Underworld only handful of souls of heroes manage to get. It was a Paradise for everyone who ended up there.

They sat down on the field of forget-me-nots, and Vanya started to pick a few.

'Why did you save me?' she asked not looking at him but keeping her eyes on her hands as they started to wrap the stems around each other to make a wreath.

_Save me_ as if this was a rescue and not a _kidnapping_. But it was in a way, wasn't it?

'My brother showed interested in you. He angered and humiliated me before so I decided to pay him back by taking something he wanted,' he said trying to sound as passive as possible not show how he felt.

Taking something he likes. Not someone, something.

Good, let her think that. Let her think this was all she was she was too him. Leverage against his brother. Anything but the truth. It will only cause him more pain than he already felt every time he realized her time here was limited. Soon, very soon, someone will figure out she was here, and they would come for her, and she would go with them because as afraid as she was she couldn't defy them, not her mother, not Zeus and neither could he.

Vanya sighed and looked at him for a moment before she returned to her work, 'I think you're the god of the underworld, but not the god of lies.'

'Are you implying I am lying?' he asked no real anger in his words.

'You saw me that day on _Olympus_. You saved me that day as well,' she told him unmasking his true intentions in a matter of seconds.

He looked away. It was too hard to look at her for reasons he rather not speak about. Reasons which were making it sometimes hard to breathe when she laughed next to him or took his hand with her eyes shining with joy. Reasons which would only cause more pain in the end.

He knew what she was referring to. No matter how much he wished to put it all on his revengeful nature. This whole ordeal was caused by something in direct opposition to such an evil emotion as revenge. It was caused by something much softer and delicate which shook the god of the underworld right to his core. It was caused by compassion to a struggling soul of the daughter of the goddess of spring.

* * *

His brother, Zeus, had asked him if he was enjoying the feast that day on _Olympus_. The day all things were set to motions. The strings of fate tangling him with the flower maiden for what would appear forever.

'Not more than any other,' spoke Five uninterested while looking around.

'Ah but there is so much to taste and satisfy one's hunger,' spoke the all mighty god while his eyes were set on something not laying in front of them on the feast table.

He held little interest in what new maiden his brother wished to conquer.

'Demeter's daughter is coming off age,' spoke his brother, and he offered to amuse him by looking at the goddess of spring and her daughter from across the seemingly endless room crowded with gods and goddesses and other high rated creatures which were allowed to come.

'She is a child,' he commented taking his glass.

'She is just right,' argued his brother his eyes never leaving the maiden.

He followed his gaze. The flower maiden was young and beautiful as all young maiden were, but he couldn't help, but see a child as her eyes ran through the room taking all the beauty and wonder the _Olympus_ could offer in. She had yet to witness anything, of her face, were clear of any bad experiences. She was merely at the beginning of her journey in life wherever it would have taken her.

He lost sight of her and later on of his brother until he didn't wander to the balcony.

The all-mighty god was holding onto the flower maiden's elbow smiling down at the tiny creature while she was looking up at him in absolute fear.

He was whispering something into the girl's ear, Five had no doubt trying to seduce her like many before her, but given how violently the girl was shaking, he was failing.

'Brother, your wife is looking for you,' he found himself lying before he could stop himself.

The flower maiden looked at him with tears shining in her eyes.

'She can wait,' said Zeus and tried to pull her closer before Five spoke again, 'I believe there is a thrill in the chase, but not when the one chasing you is Hera.'

He saw his brother's lower lip twist in a way which it usually did when he was upset before he smiled again and pulled the maiden between them.

He leaned to her ear, 'Tell me, pretty maiden of the spring.'

He saw how she shivered. 'Isn't my brother a handsome god himself?'

Five watched his brother stroke her back, 'From the two of us who would you pick pretty maiden of spring?'

He could only imagine where his brother's hand went as the maiden jerked away.

'Given how you are torturing her the looks might not be on her mind when she will pick me over you,' he spoke knowing he would be later punished for speaking like that to his brother. As much as he wanted to the maiden's clear pain and distress was hard to be ignored even by someone like him.

His bother watched him for a moment before he let go of her finally, 'Perhaps you're right, brother. Whatever her answer might have been it would disappoint one god or another.'

Zeus walked passed him out, his silent anger not lost to Five, but he remained looking at the flower maiden as she turned away from him to wiped her eyes and the invisible tears away.

He watched her in silence before he turned around and stood in the doorway telling himself he had no reason to leave when actually he was holding guard for her to have time to compose herself.

'He will come for me again,' mumbled the maiden in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

'He will,' confirmed the god of the underworld.

'Until I will give in?' she asked her voice just as small. It wasn't hopeful at all, she might have been young but she knew enough of the world not to be that naïve. Perhaps, he read her wrong the first time.

'Until he loses his patience with you denying him,' he said although he wasn't even sure why did he say so. Still, he found himself waiting until she was done and looked composed enough to return to her mother. No one wished for an argument between Demeter and Zeus.

After that, his brother punished the god of the underworld disturbing him by humiliating him in front of all the guests of the _Olympus_. When he found the maiden in the field he convinced himself it was out of revenge, and anger, but from the moment he offered her his hands instead of just grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder like a barbarian, he knew it wasn't true.

* * *

Vanya finished her wreath and offered it to him before she started to make a new one for herself.

Five ignored and glared at anyone who looked strangely at him while he was wearing her gift around that day.

When she took his offered arm and walked with him the same wreath on her head as well, for the briefest of moments he imagined little girls with earth eyes and darkish hair running around them with the same wreaths on their heads as well. The moment was brief and before he knew it, it was gone. Still, it was a sweet moment.

* * *

As much as he tried not to be hopeful, he noticed how from time to time Vanya's eyes landed on the bowls of food which were around the castle.

She did so trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but her eyes always betrayed her revealing some sort of struggle behind them he wished he could sort out once and for all, but pride or perhaps he started to care for her too much to put her into such position where she would have to choose, forbid him from doing so.

'Do you ever wish you didn't stop me?' she asked one day as they were sitting by the river _Oceanus_ with Cerberus.

'From taking a bite?' she clarified.

He stayed silent for a moment not sure how to respond until he decided to go with the truth, 'Sometimes.'

'Why did you then?' she asked and turned to look at him away from the river. Her eyes were heavy on him.

He reached out and tugged a few pieces of hair behind her ear his hand lingering over it for a moment too long. It had been over one hundred and forty-three days since she came to the underworld with him. He didn't know how many more he had left with her, but he would cherish every one of them like it was the very last knowing it could be.

'You are like the summer breeze. You deserve to be free, go wherever you desire to. Not to be stopped or held down by someone else.'

She took his hand and pressed it against her cheek holding onto it as she closed her eyes, 'I wish I could stay, but I also wish I could leave. And I do not want to choose.'

His thumb stroked her cheek. He understood that. She missed her mother, the world of the living. She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't meant to be here, yet she was.

'I wish you would force me,' she opened her eyes the pain of her struggle of being indecisive clear, 'And at the same time I am eternally grateful that you don't.'

He felt something hurt inside him like someone stuck a flaming sword through him, 'Do you wish me to send you away then?'

'_**NO!'**_ she called out her voice echoing through the whole underworld.

She pressed her hand against her heart, 'I'm happy here. I am, my lord.'

He allowed himself to smile at her sadly, 'My lady, you can be happy and sad. You don't have to always be happy. Sadness can be good. There is no shame in being sad. It makes you cherish the happiness more.'

She watched him for a moment before she nodded, 'Then you won't send me away?'

'Not unless you want me to,' he told her honestly. Not unless she will look him into the eyes and say she wants to leave. Unless she will do that he will never send her away. Not unless she wants to.

'How long will you have me here?' asked Vanya sadness creeping into her voice.

'For as long as you will wish to stay,' he told her and meant it.

She nodded before she said, 'Zeus must surely know by now, and my mother. They must have gotten word that I was seen here.'

He took her hands in his offering her some comfort through the contact, 'The underworld does not find pleasure in gossips and rumors as does the _Olympus_ or realm of the living, Vanya.'

She looked at him surprised before her lips pulled into that smile of herself which lightened his entire body and soul, 'You said my name.'

He brought her hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to each of her palms, 'If you wish so I will call you only by your name.'

Her cheeks turned to the color of roses as she looked away, 'I do...maybe one day you will call me by another name. One that I will like even more.'

'Such as what?' he asked feeling as if the entire underworld had gone incredibly still and the only noises around them were the wild beatings of their hearts.

She gasped a bit, the blush spreading as she tried to find the courage no doubt, to say what she meant, 'M-mine?'

His heart stopped. Could it be true? Or was the fate playing tricks on him again? Did those pesky Morai with their strings of fate wish to test him?

'...love,' she continued her breaths turning to pants as it was hard for her to even speak.

He gripped her hands tighter but not too tight. No, he would never hold her too tight to hurt her, but he needed to hold her tighter, just a little bit just for a while.

He needed to know. He needed to know he didn't lose his mind. He couldn't risk it not being true. He couldn't risk having his heart crushed if it was all just a bittersweet dream or illusion. If he was cursed and his ears were betraying him hearing something which she wasn't saying at all.

'...wife?'

When her eyes looked up to see his, he couldn't restrain himself any longer. All that he needed, all the confirmation was there in her earth eyes which showed the same fear and the same love mirroring his own.

Five let go of her hand and took her into his arms trying to hide her in his chest from all which would ever try to take her away from him. He wouldn't let them. He wouldn't. He took back all he said. He wouldn't allow her to leave him, ever. He wouldn't let her. He would fight. He would fight his brother and her mother if he had to, but he wouldn't let her leave.

Never. Never. She was his...his...

His fingers buried into her soft brown hair and he kissed her temple breathing and tasting the spring and life which was radiating from her body and hair, _'Mine.'_

Vanya giggled against his chest. It was music to his ear whenever she did that. It was so pure and honest, not like anything in this corrupted world. Everyone who came to the trial had blood on their hands, sins in their souls, but not her. Oh, not her, gods, she was so pure, and she was his. He could feel it. His body, his mind, his soul belong with her and hers with him. She was his, and he was hers.

Five felt like he held her forever, her small warm body against his own before he pulled her away but kept her close.

His hands brushed her hair as he looked into her face. Her beautiful face, which was so full of love and light. So beautiful, he was lying to Zeus and himself because the first time he saw her he was left shaken from her beauty. He just couldn't admit it to himself, not with his greedy brother who always got what he wanted had set his eyes on her.

'_Love.'_

Vanya's smile didn't fade away and that was how he kissed her with their smiles in the way. He didn't care. Five felt drunk on the euphoria of the moment, of the revelation that he was not alone whose heart was beating as loud as thunder with love.

When they broke the kiss both laughing with joy he brushed her cheek softly with his knuckles, _'Wife.'_

She kissed him on the lips right after that, and he returned the kiss just as feverishly bringing her as close as possible while she must have wished for the same as she had got into his lap pulling and pushing herself at him. Both demanding more even if they were getting so much.

He finally broke the kiss both panting for air as if they were underwater for too long. Both of them happy beyond words and imagination looking at each other with care and love.

'Be my wife,' said the god of the underworld as he pressed his forehead against hers, 'Be my queen.'

The spring maiden nodded, 'Yes.'

'Yes?'

'Yes,' she giggled before they kissed again, and he pulled her into his embrace keeping her there tasting her lips, her smiles and laughs with his lips.

He would have stayed with her like that for eternity but fate finally decided to play a nasty trick on him.

One of the guards cleared his throat as he was too lost in the feeling of Vanya's lips against his neck.

'Do you not see we do not wish to be disturbed?' he asked ready to set rage on the poor soul who wished to disturb them now.

'Forgive me, but it appears Hermes arrived to speak on behave of Zeus,' said the guard and Five felt Vanya tremble against his chest before she leaned away to look at him. All the joy replaced with worry.

Five stroke her cheek one more time before he kissed her forehead whispering to her, 'If you do not wish to leave I won't let them take you. Even if it will start a war. I promise I won't let them.'

She took his face between her hands looking into his eyes, 'Don't stay that. I won't be anyone's prize possession.'

He watched her face seeing her defiance against the idea to be the reason for a war of gods and nodded.

They got up and headed back to the castle hand in hand. Whatever would come their way they would figure it out together.

Five wasn't surprised that of all people Zeus sent Hermes, he was most likely the only one who could ease his temper so he wouldn't full-on banish him out after the first word.

He accepted him in the trail room while Vanya sat next to him on the arm of the throne. He would have a throne for her soon since she was his wife now after all.

Hermes explained the situation of how Demeter was starving the humans, which forced Zeus to order Five to release Vanya back to her mother. It was a cruel trick to use the suffering of mortals against them.

'It is an order, not a request,' said Hermes with a small apology behind his eyes.

Five looked at Vanya by his side, 'I won't force you, but if you do wish to stay I will fight for it.'

Vanya smiled at him before she touched his face, 'I know you will. But my mother is punishing the mortals who had nothing to do with this. She will never let me stay here, not unless I have to.'

She then took his hand and let something light fall to his palm.

_Seeds of a pomegranate. _

'How many did you take?' he asked feeling a smirk breaking through his lips as he realized she must have been carrying one around for a long time hiding it in her clothing like a warrior would a dagger.

'Five,' she said with a smile, and he could kiss her just for that alone, 'I will return once the harvest season is over. I won't let her starve mortals because of me, and I am your wife now. I will be safe up there as much as I am here now.'

He clenched the hand holding the seeds into a fist before he put the other hand to the back of her head looking into her eyes, 'I will be waiting for her for you with a throne. I would wait forever for you.'

She smiled like the sun itself at him, 'I know, but I couldn't stay away from you for that long. I couldn't.'

He brought the back of her head toward his face and kissed her forehead hoping to put all the love he had for her into the kiss.

Five walked them to the entrance of the underworld where he kissed her one more time promising to Hermes that if they did not let her return in five months he would bring the underworld to _Olympus_.

'I wouldn't expect anything less from the god of the dead,' said his friend.

* * *

Time went by painfully slow especially for an immortal, but finally, the last day of the five months had arrived and ended. And as promised Vanya, the daughter of the goddess of the harvest, and the goddess of the underworld returned home filling it once again with laughter and joy as she jumped into his arms, and he spun her around in the air before he kissed her not letting her feet touch the ground once.

* * *

**Koniec**

* * *

**A.N: **_**Maybe there's a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together. Maybe there's a universe where I'm the right person for you. Where I adore every nice thing you did for me without starting to resent you. A universe where you actually end up with someone who appreciates you. Where both of us can shed our baggage and curiosity and issues. If you think of it all this way, then it's like neither of us did anything wrong. You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. **__**Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.**_**― Gaby Dunn**

**The prompt **_**Greek Mythology au with Fiveya as Hades and Persephone**_** originally belongs to ****Sleepytime_Satan****.**

**I know it is a bit different take on the whole abduction of Persephone. Anyway, thank you for reading and support and if you want leave feedback.**


End file.
